wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Pegassi Oppressor
"There are two kinds of people in the point one percent. There's the balding stock analyst with pituitary issues, staring out the window of his comfortable private jet on the approach into LSIA. And there's the guy mooning him as he screams past on a rocket-powered hyperbike with extendable wings and a front-mounted machine gun. The only question is, which side of the glass do you want to be on?" : ―Warstock Cache & Carry description. The Pegassi Oppressor is a custom sports bike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as Geneva Motor Show debuted on March 2008, and its US debut at the April 2008. The Oppressor is a response to the cultural interests of young people today, such as mobile phones, video games, computers, smartphones and internet play on side bike. This vehicle is based on a modified Yamaha MX 175 motorcycle with a large rocket booster mounted on the rear, similar to the Rocket Voltic, with wings on both the front and back. Small vents can be seen on the front of the bike. The bike features a lightweight design,having a small front fairing with an hexagon-shaped headlight. The rear section has triangular panellings that holds the rear wings and the large rocket booster is integrally located below the rider's seat. The Oppressor's speed is impeccable. It features wings that can be extended, allowing it to glide and maintain altitude for a limited time. When they are retracted, it will behave like a conventional motorcycle. In addition, the bike has a rear-mounted rocket which can be used as a brief speed boost on the ground, or in midair if the wings are extended. The rocket refuels instantly upon landing. The biker needs to be careful, as landing incorrectly would lead them to get themselves killed, similar to other bikes. The Oppressor is powered by a parallel-twin engine, as seen by the exhaust pipes coming from either side of the vehicle and the width of the engine block. The tail pipes ends right next to the jet booster. Players should note that by using the boost without the wings deployed, it will likely have more launch speed than doing it with the wings deployed, although they likely have less control while airborne. Alternatively, players can use the wings as a mean to increase drag while falling, "minimizing" the chances of a rough landing. By maneuvering the bike properly, one can even glide with the vehicle for long distances, as long as the player can keep the airspeed as high as possible. * With the stock weapon option, the bike features two machine guns coming from either side of the fairing, next to the headlight, which behaves similarly to those of the Blazer Aqua. * With the missile option, the bike features four rocket launchers, which are able to destroy unarmored vehicles easily, although they have limited ammo (about 20 rockets). These rockets are similar to those on the Ruiner 2000, being able to be toggled into homing mode with a very tight turning radius or an unguided mode. Its missiles can travel as far as its lock-on range. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Concept Cars